


Inexplicable

by flowerfan



Series: Season 6 Reaction Fics [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M, a hint of klaine, blam friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is upset, and talks to Blaine.</p><p>6x03 reaction ficlet; absolutely no spoilers after 6x03</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexplicable

Sam grabbed the remote and paused the movie. He turned towards Blaine from his spot next to him on the couch in Blaine’s basement. “Can I talk to you about something?”

Blaine finished chewing the piece of popcorn in his mouth and set the bowl down on the coffee table. “Sure, Sam.”

“You won’t judge me, right?” Sam looked nervous.

Blaine tried to keep a straight face, making the promise to himself as he said it out loud to Sam. “No, of course not.”

“’Cause this has been bothering me for a while. I mean, I tried to let it go, but I just keep thinking about it. It’s kind of keeping me up at night.”

Blaine understood all too well how that could happen. His mind had been cartwheeling round and round every night for the past few weeks until he felt like he was hardly getting any sleep at all. But what could be bothering Sam so much? Was he upset about seeing Mercedes? “It’s no problem, Sam. You know you can tell me anything.”

Blaine’s face was apparently reflecting his inner turmoil over Kurt, as Sam laughed and shoved him in the arm. “Forget the heart eyes, dude, it’s not some romantic drama.”

“Okay, fine,” Blaine said, a little embarrassed. “Spit it out, then. I’m listening.”

“Got it. Okay.” Sam shifted on the couch. “It’s just, it’s a little, well, I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Just start from the beginning.”

“Oh, good idea,” Sam said, nodding. “Okay, so, after school on Friday Principal Sylvester called me into her office. She said Coach Beiste had something to tell me. She thought Coach had cancer-“

“Oh my god, that’s horrible!”

“I know, right? But it turns out, it wasn’t cancer. Coach told me she – or he, I guess - has gender dysphoria. And then Principal Sylvester launches into this whole long explanation of what it is.” Sam stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of the television. “I mean, I was a little surprised, I guess, and confused, so they both started to tell me more about it.” 

“It’s okay, Sam, there’s some really good information online. We can look through it together. Gender dysphoria is-“

“No, dude, that’s not what I was confused about – I _know_ what it is. When your insides don’t match your outsides.”

Blaine studied Sam. He was genuinely upset, but Blaine couldn’t figure out why. “Then what were you confused about?”

“Principal Sylvester just went on and on, and she was being super nice to Coach Beiste, she even told her she could have her job back after the surgery – although frankly, why couldn’t she? But she was just being so crazy nice, and understanding and everything. It really pissed me off.”

Blaine felt like he was missing something. “I still don’t get what’s bothering you, Sam. I mean, it’s a good thing that Principal Sylvester was acting like a decent human being for a change, right?”

Sam clenched his teeth and glared. “Yeah, but if she doesn’t have a problem with trans people, why was she such an asshole to Unique?”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm unspoiled, please help me stay that way.


End file.
